


Seduce yourself

by SansryaFangirl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Sara Lance, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Minor Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Sara Lance Flirts, Self-cest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Sara knows seeing her past self could break time. Maybe this time it's worth it.Saracest





	Seduce yourself

Sara Lance crashed to earth. Her waverider had been jacked and she was dropped off at a random place to die. She gritted her teeth, tearing off a piece of clothing to torniquet her abdomen wound. _Just my luck. Pirates took my ship, I'm in God knows where, and one of them stabbed me._

A blonde girl came running out, saying "Are you ok? Who are ya?" Sara Lance had met Sara Lance. 

 

The younger Sara looked curiously at the wounded woman and exclaimed "You look kinda like me! But older...."

"How old are you anyway? What day is this? What year is this?"

"You some kind of time traveler?" Past Sara giggled. "Well this is May 23rd, 2007!" She shouted. Future Sara turned away as gears clicked in her head. 

The year of the.... _oh my God_....This was the year. No, it was the day. On the 24th, this Sara was going to join Oliver on that boat. She knew the risks of changing time and elected to stay silent. 

"Watcha thinking about?" The younger girl curiously asked.

"Shipwrecks." _Damn it!_ Sure enough, this small slip drove Younger Sara to question what she was about do. 

""Shipwecks" huh? They're scary! I don't wanna be in one!" 

"Forget I said that, Sara."

The younger girl gasped. "You...know my name, miss?" _Damn it!_

"I uh.....Yes, I am...DEA."

"Oh...why do you look like me? Except...older and more...sad." Future Sara looked at her sympathetically. S _he has no idea whats about to happen to her._

"You look exactly like me. You sound like me. You know my name. You look sad when you look at me. Maybe...you are me! From the future! Oh my gosh! Do I marry Ollie?"

"....I can't tell you....me?....that. I've told you enough already, Sara." 

"Who are you really?"

 _Sigh...may as well._ "My name is Sara Dinah Lance. I police time itself, I was betrayed and marooned here, possibly for good unless my team takes my timeship back here to rescue me."

"Geez, sorry I asked, nerd." She glared at Past Sara's attitude. 

"This is serious, Sara. I cannot be trapped here. I literally can't. It could destroy time." _I've met my pre Gambit self before though, fighting Pilgrim. Universe didnt break, then. Maybe this will be ok._

"That sounds bad." _Understatement, Sara._

"Yes. You will constantly suffer and many times you will wish you were dead. I am from 2018. I've been almost everywhere, seen everything. Let me give you some advice. Don't do anything stupid. Or at least anything I wouldn't do. Please?"

"No promises, future me! Hey, is my dad still around? Is Laure-....oh...." She had immediately seen the pained look on her future self's face when Laurel was mentioned. 

"I-m sorry, future me. I shouldn't have-"

"It's ok, Sara. It's ok." She slowly walked forward and gave herself a cuddle. "Let's go inside now, yeah?" 

"Daddy is sleeping so we should be able to make it to my room."

"That's fine. But I cannot be here long. I"ve been here too long already. I'm getting distracted by a sexy girl _yet again_. Queen of France all over again." She muttered.

Past Sara gasped, "Aw you think I'm sex-"

"Do _not_ finish that!"

They reached her room, and sat down, to clean and fix up Sara's tummy wound.

"If I don't marry Ollie, do I at least get to date alot of boys?" Past Sara asked.

Future Sara grinned, "You actually lean more to the girl-side."

"Oh gosh....I'm lesbian? Or bi I guess....I guess I never really thought about it... Becky from school is hot!"   
Future Sara chuckled and ruffled her own hair. "She was. She was. But I realized after that. I sort of met a girl when I was...adventuring." _Nyssa, I wonder where you are right now. If history holds, you're going to Lian Yu._

"Do you love heeeer?" Past Sara singsonged. 

"Yes. Still." Future Sara said without hesitation.

"Awww." Past Sara coo'd. "I wish I knew how to kiss a girl." She pouted. _I could...show her? No, that'd be incest....or masturbation? Self incest. Self-cest. Rip would kill me._

"You know, me....I actually think you're kinda hot in a rugged way! Show me how to kiss! I bet you know how." _Oh dear god._...

"Please, Future Sara! You don't want yourself going through life never knowing how." She pouted in a cute but sexy way.

" _No_ , Sar-" Before future Sara could do anything, Past Sara leaped onto her and started softly kissing her. it was actually nice. Having the same lips, breast and pussy did that. Without six years in hell however, her skin and mouth were still incredibly smooth and soft. Future Sara ran her hands up and down her own body, massaging it and slipping her tongue into the younger girl's mouth. Finally, they needed air. 

"That's....how you kiss girls, Sara." she announced breathlessly. 

"Wow....I wanna do it all the time now! Im not going with Ollie. I wanna stay here with you!" And there it was. _Rip is going to have my head for this._ There was going to be a time quake any second. Soon, Sara would forget all her skill.

"No Sara you can't-mmm!"

Past Sara began passionately kissing her again. _Oh for God's sake, what are you doing?....what the hell._ Sara eased into it and began undressing her. 

"Oh gosh!" Past Sara squealed as her own fingers slid into her wet pussy. _I can't believe I let me seduce me._ Older, more experienced Sara insisted on being on top, showing herself all the tricks she and Nyssa had learned about feeling good. She sensually fucked herself, rubbing pussies, fingering, using her tongue, using their toothbrush. Having the same lips, breasts and pussy aided immensely, as both Saras were able to quickly figure out what felt better than what. 

That night was filled with wild sex, and then wild orgasms. Past Sara collapsed, exhausted. 

"That was...wow! Am I...my own girlfriend now?"

Future Sara giggled. "Something like that." _She won't remember this anyway, when my team and gear gets here. This is ok...right? Maybe this is what always happens and how I find out I'm bi in a subconscious way._

"Aw! You're really good, ya know that? The way we rubbed our...pussies together. Where'd you learn that?" Past Sara said shyly. Future Sara flushed as she briefly flashed back to the first time Nyssa showed her that one. 

"Experience, sweetie. You'll get there." 

"Aw....I'm sweetie now? You're adorable!" Past Sara giggled. 

"Shut up...."

"Make me, nerd."

This made 2018 Sara smirk seductively. "Ok, little missy, I will." Then she passionately made out with her. 

At that moment, there was a roaring motor sound. The Waverider had arrived. 

 

"So you....seduced yourself, captain?" Mick said in disbelief after Sara reboarded the ship. 

"Yes..." Sara said sheepishly.

"That's hot!" he growled. 

"Mick, no it isn't! That's so gross, Sara." Zari squicked. 

"I zapped her, its fine! Though I think subconsciously that is how I realize I'm bi."

"I realized I was gay when I was 10." Zari quipped. "But I didn't fuck myself, I swear."

 _Ugh_...Sara facepalmed. They were never going to let her live this down.


End file.
